1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to the field of electronic communications systems. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to management/routing of incoming communications based on a history of previous communications.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the number of users of communication equipment continues to grow, the availability of communication identifiers, such as telephone numbers for example, decreases and identifiers are often reused by different people. However, as users transition to new communication identifiers from old communication identifiers, not all of their contacts or potential contacts are updated with the new identifier. In a highly connected society, missing a contact is a source of frustration for users and compounds network congestion.
In other instances, users may receive calls from unwanted callers such as telemarketers. Incoming calls thus become less welcomed and may also frustrate users who find themselves on an unsolicited call list.
Thus, there is a need to reduce the probability of misdials and decrease network congestion.